parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
Cheat Codes
Cheat codes are a feature in The 3rd Birthday, most of which are unlocked by completing Feats. Three of the cheat codes are "assist codes", which have beneficial effects, while the remainder are "challenge codes" that have negative effects, to make the game more challenging. If a chapter is played with any cheat codes active, the rank received for that playthrough of the chapter will not be saved. Likewise, any feats completed while cheat codes are active will also be disregarded, although BP is still gained from feats during the chapter playthrough. Assist codes High Regen *Unlocked by purchasing it for 10,000 BP after completing the game at least once. *Health regeneration while idle is considerably accelerated. Free Crossfire *Unlocked by purchasing it for 10,000 BP after completing the game at least once. *NPCs can join Crossfire even if they are not standing behind barricades. Infinite Ammo *Unlocked by completing the game at least ten times on any difficulty. *All weapons have infinite ammunition, or more accurately, ammunition is not consumed while firing. This subtle difference means that Aya never needs to reload, which is particularly useful for weapons with small magazines such as launchers and sniper rifles. Aya's supply of hand grenades is also limitless, and the machine guns on tanks, helicopters and turrets can fire continuously without overheating. However, tanks and helicopters can only fire one or two missiles (respectively) before needing to reload, as normal. Challenge codes No Armor *Unlocked by accomplishing at least four chapter 1 feats on Hard mode. *Aya's protective gear is always at maximum damage. No Evasion Assist *Unlocked by accomplishing at least four chapter 2 feats on Hard mode. *Aya is no longer invulnerable to damage while in an evasion roll. No Regen *Unlocked by accomplishing at least three chapter 3 feats on Hard mode. *Health no longer regenerates while Aya is idle. No Info *Unlocked by accomplishing at least three chapter 4 feats on Hard mode. *No combat information is shown on the HUD. Critical Disease *Unlocked by accomplishing at least five chapter 5 feats on Hard mode. *Aya's Liberation gauge fills at half of the usual rate. No Over Energy *Unlocked by accomplishing at least 75% of all feats on Hard mode. *Aya is unable to unleash Over Energy, i.e. her DNA board is disabled. Static LIFE *Unlocked by accomplishing at least four chapter 1 feats on Deadly mode. *When Aya Overdives, her maximum HP is set to that of the soldier rather than her own maximum HP. Limited Weapons *Unlocked by accomplishing at least four chapter 2 feats on Deadly mode. *Aya cannot use any weapon apart from the default handgun, the 76SA. Level Hold *Unlocked by accomplishing at least three chapter 3 feats on Deadly mode. *Aya is permanently at level 1 and gains no experience points. Critical Illness *Unlocked by accomplishing at least three chapter 4 feats on Deadly mode. *Aya's health slowly depletes at all times, like an inverse Regen. Half Ammo *Unlocked by accomplishing at least five chapter 5 feats on Deadly mode. *The ammunition capacity of all guns is halved. NPC One-Hit Death *Unlocked by accomplishing at least 75% of all feats on Deadly mode. *NPCs die instantly if they take a hit. No Haste *Unlocked by completing the game on Insane mode. *Time does not slow down while Aya is selecting an Overdive target. Maintain LIFE *Unlocked by completing the game on Insane mode. *Aya's health does not change when she Overdives, i.e. she does not inherit the health level of the soldier. Friendly Fire *Unlocked by completing the game on Insane mode. *Aya and NPCs can be damaged by one another's gunfire. No Cover *Unlocked by accomplishing at least 75% of all feats on Hard mode and higher. *All barricades and other defensive obstacles are removed. One-Hit Death *Unlocked by obtaining every other cheat code. *Aya dies instantly if she takes a hit. Category:The 3rd Birthday